Gifts From The Horse Goddess
by Norrsken
Summary: Castor, Hephaestion's brave and prudent war stallion, tells us how he first came to his Dear Master.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, A very long time ago I promised my dear 'net friend Fredericka a story about how Hephaestion got his prudent and faithful war stallion Castor. Here it is, at long last!

Perhaps you know by now that I'm a slow writer - but not in this. Part two is almost ready and will be coming soon. :)

All the best wishes. Read and enjoy

// Northern Light

**TEMPLATE**

Title: Gifts From The Horse Goddess ( 1/2 )

Author: Northern Light

Feedback: Yes, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, but please tell me.

Date: June 2007

Pairing: Alexander and Hephaestion.

Rating: PG

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a better read.

Category: Historical AR

Disclaimer: Not for gain. This is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and age and their great adventures.

Summary: Castor, Hephaestion's faithful and prudent war stallion, thinks back on how he first came to his Dear Master.

Warnings: Cruel treatment of our equine friends in the beginning - but they will soon come to a better place with better Masters.

Author's Note: The war horses were an important part of Alexander's great and fearsome army. They must have seen and experienced much of interest.

I just love Disney, so I couldn't resist letting little Castor be a bit like the Little Bull Ferdinand, sitting under the old olive tree, peacefully enjoying the grass and flowers. :)

Dedication: To Fredericka. You rightly reproached me when I forgot to mention Castor amongst Hephaestion's most faithful friends. This put my muses to work. I hope you enjoy the results.

**Gifts From the Horse Goddess **

**Plains Of Thessaly **

**Prudent. **

Even as a small cold I was always prudent, taking good care of myself and others. When the other colts ran away, kicking and fighting and exploring new parts of the paddock I went my own calm and steady path, grazing peacefully in the shade of an old olive tree. The grass was especially soft and sweet just there, and I just loved looking at the beautiful flowers and plants, sniffing at their different sweet fragrances. My dear mother mare came to me and asked me to join the other colts, but I always told her I wanted to be just where I was, in the calm and tranquility under the old olive tree. That's why they called me Olive, back then in my young and carefree days.

When the time came for me to be broken in for riding, all the stable hands at the stud farm thought it would be an easy matter. Not so. I was calm enough when they put on the saddle cloth and bridle, but when the rider tried to mount me I prudently went away, making it impossible. They just shook their heads, telling each other I would easily submit to the right kind of rider.

Time went by, and then the Bad Man came to our peaceful stud farm. I was three years old by then, and I still hadn't felt a rider on my back. He took me and many of my friends away. We were terrified, since he talked loudly to us and bound us together with thick and hard ropes, dragging us with him down the road. The last I heard was the sad and bereaved whinnies of my dear mother mare.

**Thunder. **

The huge black stallion scared me tremendously at first. He was much older than me and my friends, and he had been in many hard battles. He must have seen and experienced unmentionable horrors, since he was the most ill tempered stallion I had ever met. It didn't take much to make him squeal angrily at us, kick us and even bite us with his fierce yellow teeth. I kept out of his way as best as I could, since I didn't like my fine auburn hide being covered with welts and bruises.

One day the Bad Man and his stable hands came to give Thunder some exercise. They put the saddle cloth on him with great difficulties, and then the Bad Man himself tried to mount him. He wasn't successful. Very soon he was thrown with his nose first right into a great heap of horse dung. He rose, wiping his face and screaming the most foul mouthed curses I had ever heard. I wished I could cover my ears with my hoofs!

Then the Bad Man produced a cruel whip, and took forceful aim, intending to flay Thunder's beautiful silken black hide from his strong muscular body. At that hideous sight I forgot all of my prudence. I instantly ran towards the Bad Man and sunk my teeth right into his left buttock, giving him a fierce bite. He tasted very badly, but I held on, enjoying his screams of pain and outrage. He managed to strike me with his whip, and he and his stable hands came at us with cruel whips at the ready. We ran away, and I showed my new friend how we could hide ourselves in some thick and protecting brambles in the paddock. We stood there trembling as we heard the Bad Man screaming.

"You! You, Thunder, you have always been Bad - and now you have managed to corrupt that docile auburn stallion, too. I cannot sell you to some fine gentleman in the South. No, the both of you will go to the Macedonians! Those uncouth savages will teach you some manners!"

The thought of this unknown horror made me shudder.

"Macedonians?, " I asked my new found friend. "Who are they, Thunder? Could they be dangerous for us horses?"

"I don't know, young one, " he answered in a deep whinny, nodding towards the Bad Man. "They sure cannot be worse to us than Him. "

He turned his head towards the Bad Man, giving him such a baleful stare that I thought he might drop down from the sheer force of it. Then he turned to me once more.

"You surprised me today, Olive, my auburn friend. I thought you were the most cowardly stallion ever to graze in our paddock, " he told me. "Now I see you are brave and reliable when it truly matters!"

"Yes, I couldn't just let him beat you so callously. I had to do something..."

After this we became the closest friends, always helping and comforting each other. I was still very afraid of the Macedonians, though, and Thunder often had to reassure me that they couldn't be so bad and dangerous as I feared.

"No, my friend. Perhaps they are even worse, " I told him back when I was in my most fearful moods.

**The Horse Goddess' Promise **

They stabled me together with Thunder that evening. As a punishment they let us go to sleep without our evening water and barley gruel. We didn't even get a pile of dry hay to feed upon. We soon became so hungry that our bellies grumbled all the time. We stood there trying to give futile comfort to each other, all until we got so tired that we succumbed to sleep out of sheer exhaustion.

_// The Moon was shining right into our box. Thunder stood sleeping at my side. A beautiful woman came sliding down on a silvery moon ray. Her hair was long and spreading around her like a cloak of sparkling silver. She had a bow and quiver at her side and she was riding on a slender, dappled mare. The mare gently nudged me, giving me comfort as she nuzzled me with her silken muzzle. _

_"Don't despair, my beautiful auburn friend, " the woman told me. "You will soon be taken to the Pella horse fair, and there you will meet your Destiny. Look for a handsome young man. He will have a long, beautiful auburn mane, the same colour as your own, and the most wonderful blue eyes. He will take you on wondrous adventures, ride you to the End of the World, and back..." I was confused, but still I managed to address her._

_ "Yes, My Lady - but what will become of Thunder, here? Will we be together in all of this?" _

_"Yes. When the Golden One comes you must stand back. He and Thunder will find each other, and Thunder will find both a new Master and a new name. " _

_I was so confused that my head begun to spin and my legs gave way under me. The Lady went away on her dappled mare. It looked like the silvery moonlight grabbed her and lifted her up to the starlit skies. Perhaps it was just a hallucination from hunger and anxiety, but I never forgot her and her comforting words. In the morning there was still some silvery dust remaining on the stable floor. // _

**Pella Horse Fair, 343 BC **

**Auburn Dream **

All to soon we set off to the horse fair. The Bad Man took us on a long and forced march far up in the North, where all people spoke an unintelligible language. They were kind to us horses, though, and gave us plenty of nourishing barley and fresh, sweet smelling hay. When we were put into pastures the grass was soft, green and succulent, and it grew in abundance. I started to change my opinions about the Macedonians. Perhaps our new Home would be a god place for us.

We came to a big city, and after a night of troubled rest we were taken to the Horse Fair that was held in an emerald green pasture just outside the City Walls. Lots of people were cheering and walking around, looking curiously at us. Some were so uncouth that they even looked right into our mouths!

Thunder was being kept in his own tent. He was not to be lead out until later on, as the main attraction of the day. I was in the common horse lines, standing together with two lovely mares, Sapphire and Amethyst. We were talking friendly, trying to comfort each other in this strange place.

A young boy with the most radiant auburn hair mane came up towards me. He was looking just the way the Horse Goddess had told me! He seemed most calm and reliable, and looked at me with longing and respect. There was something in his beautiful blue eyes that made me trust him immediately, and I let him gently strike my muzzle, head and ears. I just gave him a friendly blow into his ear when an older man came up to us. He was very like the boy, but there was some gray in his hair. He was followed by a small girl with the same auburn mane, bound into a thick, glossy braid. She had warm, hazel eyes and looked up to the boy. I understood they must be siblings.

"Phai, how strange. This horse must be meant just for you. Look, you even have the same colour on your manes!"

Yes, now I saw the strands of soft human hair and coarse horsehair mixed together. They shone in the very same auburn color.

"We will see, we will see, my dear boy, " the older man mused. "You know, our olive trees haven't given us the best of crops this year. "

**The Golden One **

Now I saw someone in the shadows. There was a golden mane rustling in the springtime breeze, a determined nod and then a soft whisper to someone else standing even deeper into the shadows. Then there was a tremendous commotion, and the auburn haired boy and his family stepped aside. A One Eyed Man dressed in a purple, gold rimmed cloak came up to us. He was surrounded by other men in red cloaks. They were heavily armed and clearly guarding and protecting him. He was followed by a tall, muscular man, sporting a long coal black mane, almost like my friend Thunder. The Bad Man followed them, and I had never seen him in such an obsequious mood.

"I want to look at a steady and docile stallion for my Son, " the One Eyed Man stated. "He is young and reckless and needs someone reliable to take him to hunting and wars. "

"I have exactly what you need, Sire, " the Bad Man answered, taking a determined hold of my tether. "Olive here is calm and steady, but he is brave and fierce when it truly matters. He will be an excellent war horse some day, and at the time being, your Son couldn't do better. "

The One Eyed Man gently stroke my head and ears with his calloused hands. I instantly liked him and I knew he was a true Leader of Men.

"Alexander! Come here! What do you think about this fine stallion?"

A young boy came running up to him, radiating an aura of such golden energy that I had never seen anything like it before. He had beautiful golden hair, floating like a mane of soft curls onto his broad and muscular shoulders. All of him was golden, and I knew he must be the one the Horse Goddess had described to me. I felt drawn to him, but at the same time he scared me. A tapestry of blood, violence, smoldering deserts and steaming jungles quickly passed before my eyes. I instantly stepped back from him, knowing that I was not to become his war horse and he was not my future Rider He was surrounded by both older and younger boys. One of them came limping behind. There seemed to be something wrong with his left leg. They looked like an Army in miniature, and I felt sorry for the ones who might come in their way in the future.

"Yes, Father, he looks fine enough - but I have my mind set on someone more spirited. I've just not seen him, yet..."

He looked into the shadows. There was a gleam of auburn, a silvery shine, and I felt like I had stumbled upon something most unusual.

**Wild Ride **

Now we all heard a loud and fierce neighing from Thunder's tent. He was being led out, and the Bad Man proudly presented him.

"This is Thunder, the bravest and most fierce war stallion you have ever seen. He can carry a King to Victory and Glory on his back, and he is brave enough to scare off even the strongest and most determined enemy. "

Thunder reared up, almost breaking his tether. Then he stamped down, making the ground shake and ring with the impact of his great black hoofs. The stable hands threw themselves out of harms way, nearly dropping the tethers.

"This one looks more dangerous to his riders and grooms that to his enemies, " the Black Maned Man adamantly told the One Eyed Man. "Let him alone, Sire. We must look for someone more reliable. "

"No, Cleitus. I like the looks of him. Let's give him a try. "

He came close, and the grooms held him as best as they could. Three times he tried in vain to mount my friend, but Thunder shied away, reared up and kicked around so violently that he had to leave him alone. The Black Maned Man then came to him, talking kindly. Thunder listened for some time, but then he reared up once more, not letting him mount, either.

"This is hopeless, Sire, " the Black Maned Man stated. "Thirteen talents - for this black maned Menace! We can buy ourselves something better than a broken neck for this outrageous sum!"

"Yes, Cleitus. You are right. We must go and look at the other stallions. "

The One Eyed Man turned the back at Thunder, not noticing The Bad Man's disappointed looks.

"No, Father. You must not let this excellent war horse go away from us!", The Golden Boy came up to them, indignantly telling them this. "Let me ride him! I'm sure he is spirited enough to follow me to war and adventures!"

"Alexander. You are young and inexperienced, you just left your small pony behind, " his Father told him. " I cannot let you risk your life. That stallion is dangerous and bad mannered. I will buy the auburn one for you. He will never let you be hurt or led astray!"

"Yes, I agree he is a fine stallion, but Thunder is the one I want! We are meant for each other. Now I will take him for a ride!"

Before anyone could stop him he was at Thunder's side, putting his arm around his withers. He gently ruffled his mane, telling him secrets no one else would ever hear. Suddenly he made a great leap,vaulting up on Thunder's powerful back. My friend was as surprised as everyone else. He bucked and bolted, but the Golden Boy stayed firmly put. Away they went, in a cloud of red and yellow dust. Tufts of emerald green grass flew into the air. One was thrown right at me, and I munched at it, finding the taste delicious.

I saw my friend galloping far away, making a powerful run all around the horse fair. The Golden One was safely seated on his broad, muscular back. They seemed like One, and I felt a surge of happiness for my friend. Something now told me that our days of misery were over, and that we were meant to see and do great things together. Thunder and his new found Rider came back. Both were covered in sweat and panting, but both looked happy with each other. The Golden One slid of Thunder's back, right into the waiting arms of his Father. The older man had been out of his wits from sheer anxiety, and he was still trembling. They embraced each other, and I could see tears in their eyes.

"My Son, you must go seek yourself a grander Kingdom. Macedon is not great enough for you. "

I didn't understand much of this statement. The place we were in sure was good enough for me, fine stables, nourishing food and fragrant green pastures in abundance, even some very beautiful mares. Who would ever want more?

**Tranquil Moments In The Stable **

At the end of the day me and Thunder found ourselves sharing a box in the Royal Stables of Pella. The beautiful mares Sapphire and Amethyst were stabled in a box nearby, and we heard their beckoning whinnies. The grooms were very kind to us. They brought soft and fragrant hay, the finest barley and also some sweet apples and honey cakes. They took good care of us, washing us and grooming us, leaving us shining with health and pride. We realized that these Macedonians intended to take us out for some very great missions, indeed.

My friend was not called Thunder anymore. The Golden One had renamed him, so he was now called Bucephalus. He gave me a new name, too.

"Olive, that's no name for a skilled war horse! You are Castor, now, and I will find you the very best and kindest of Riders. "

He spent a very long time with us in the stable that evening, talking to us, grooming us and giving us extra apples and honey cakes. I took an instant liking to him, even if he managed to scare me. He was simply too much, his personality so overwhelming, his personal scent so very sweet, clean and fragrant. He smelt of violets and lavender, and some of his very own essence, something so wonderful it made you want to follow him to the very End of the World.

"Alexander! So it's here you are hiding away! I have been looking for you all afternoon, " the auburn haired boy adamantly stated, as he came into the stable in great strides. "You are spoiling these horses, I see - but they sure deserve it. Philonicos treated all of his stock most cruelly, especially Bucephalus. Poor brave one, he was beaten and taunted so badly, that he was even afraid of his own shadow!"

"Yes, I know. You told me so, making it easier for me to know how to tame him. Now he will never be beaten or taunted anymore! Father has bought him for me, together with his auburn friend. I cannot wait until we can go riding together!"

They stayed for a long time in the stable, talking to us about all the great adventures we were to share, making us feel their excitement as our very own. When they had talked and talked forever, they went up to the haymow, sharing an evening meal brought to them in a basket. We heard rustling and rolling, soft pealing laughter, and pleasurable sounds. After a long time they came down, holding on to each other, all covered in hay and chaff. They gave each other kind and loving looks, as if they had just looked upon the most beautiful mare on earth. We didn't understand a bit, but since they were in such a good mood, we also felt good about it.

**Lecture With Interruptions **

In the morning we were given a sumptuous breakfast, before being let out into a soft, green pasture. We ran around for a while, greatly enjoying ourselves. Then we heard a droning, but very special and engaging Voice from behind a thick bramble with fragrant and blooming lilacs. The sweet scent of the Golden One clearly came through, so strong that it surpassed the fragrance of the lilacs. We drew closer and closer towards the lilacs, until we could look between the flowery twigs.

A Bald Man was holding some kind of lecture. The Golden One and his Companions were intently listening, holding rolls of white leaves in their hands, together with some tablets and strange pointed twigs. The Golden One was sitting together with the Auburn Haired Boy. Two big dogs were softly snoring at their feet, and two furry cats lay in a basket at the side of the Auburn Haired Boy. They all listened to the Bald Man. He was not completely bald, but most of his mane was on the sides of his head. His brow was high, and his head was one of the biggest I had ever seen. It looked as if it held very much of useful knowledge, both for men and horses. He was talking about flowers and healing herbs. Since I had loved flowers and herbs all of my life, I soon got caught by the lecture. Bucephalus stood impatiently nibbling at the lilacs, and soon he stamped his great black hoof into the ground.

"Let us gallop one more round, " he beckoned to me. "They won't take us for a ride as long as He is talking to them. "

"You may gallop as much as you please, my friend, " I adamantly stated. "This man truly knows what he is talking about. I want to stay here and listen to him!"

"Then I will stay on, too, but I sure hope something more exciting happens soon!"

We saw that the Auburn Haired Boy wasn't listening very much to the Bald Man. Instead he was giving more and more fond looks to the Golden Boy, closely examining his shoulders, his knobbly knees, his golden hair and shining face. There was a strange heat building between the two of them. The Bald Man noticed it, too. He frowned and gave them a disapproving look. Then he saw me and Bucephalus through the lilac brambles. He gave us an amused smile, and went on with his talk about herbs and plants. It seemed that he was not being used to such unusual listeners.

As I heard the bumblebees softly droning and the birds melodiously chirping I felt more and more sleepy. My head hung heavily down, and I felt Bucephalus leaning on me, gently rubbing my side. The rolled leave the Auburn Boy held in his hand sure looked tasty. I woke up from my sudden sleepiness and reached out to take a nibble at it. It tasted dry and dull, and it made me sneeze loudly. All the audience looked at me, and I would have blushed if I had been able to.

"Alexander! It seems that your new horses are more interested in my lecture than you and your friends - but I am not so sure about what they might learn from it. "

The Bald Man pointed towards us, fondly smiling and laughing. The lecture continued. The bumblebees were droning, the birds were chirping, and the Auburn Haired Boy leaned more and more heavily on his Golden Friend. My head was drooping, my eyelids felt more and more heavy, and I was feeling so warm and secure that I fell asleep on my four hooves.

**THUD!**

I was startled and raised my head, looking through the lilac bramble. The Auburn Boy was lying at the feet of the Golden One, panting and blushing, and struggling to get up on his feet. The Bald Man looked at him with clear disappointment.

**Mild Punishment **

"Hephaestion! It seems my lectures are not good enough for you, since you are falling asleep on me! I am very disappointed. Now you will have to learn about flowers and herbs in a more practical manner. "

The Bald Man looked down on all of his students, his keen blue eyes filled with annoyance.

"I will give you a list of fifty different flowers and herbs. You will go out in this green meadow and pick them all and present them to me before evening. And, since Alexander somehow manages to distract you from your studies, he will help you with the collecting. You can not come in for supper until you are done!"

He gave them a stern look, but I thought I saw some mild amusement, too. The soft giggles from the Companions puzzled me. How could collecting flowers and herbs be regarded as a punishment? There sure was no better way to spend a sunny afternoon.

**All In A Meadow Green **

Hephaestion prudently took a basket and started looking for herbs in the meadow. Alexander followed closely, and they intently looked at the list of herbs and plants. The first ten were easy enough to find, but then they became attracted to each other and disappeared behind some dog-rose bushes. I had seen that the soft grass in this secluded place was strangely flattened, as from some strange and unknown activity. The Bald Man's list lay all by itself on the ground, fluttering in the soft spring breeze. I curiously looked at it. There were clearly painted pictures of all the fifty herbs, and I recognized most of them. Our friends didn't appear from their seclusion behind the dog-rose bushes. I was worried that they would have to go without supper this evening.

"Bucephalus! We must help them to collect the herbs, or else they won't get any supper tonight. Come with me here. We can use the pictures to help us. "

I was clearly focused on the herbs and managed to collect several more and put them in the basket. My friend had other interests, though. He managed to find one herb with beautiful yellow, round flowers and silver gray leaves. When he nibbled at it it tasted bitterly, and he spat it out in disappointment.

"Phaugh! This one is not even good to eat! Now I want to go galloping!"

He went to the dog-rose bushes and came back with the Golden One in tow. He had taken a powerful bite in his clothes and was leading him over the meadow.

"Oh, Phai, it seems Bucephalus is jealous of you! He won't leave me alone until I take him for a ride. "

The Auburn Haired Boy came running up to them. His glossy hair was filled with grass and small white and rose colored flowers, He had a dog rose stuck behind his right ear and his clothes were looking quite disheveled.

"Yes. It seems I will do the rest of the collecting all on my own. "

He sullenly went to the basket and looked into it.

"Alexander! There are many more herbs and flowers here now. Did you collect them before we were...distracted?"

"No, of course not. I found something more beautiful than flowers and herbs..."

Now I trotted up and deliberately stared at the list, then into the basket, and then at the list again. At the same time I was eagerly neighing. Hephaestion came up to me, gently ruffling my mane and patting my muzzle.

"It's not possible. Philonicos told us this horse has a special interest in flowers and plants - but how could he have collected them and put them in my basket? Why didn't he eat them instead?"

"It seems he wanted to help you. You two can search for the herbs together. Perhaps it'll be easier to find them then."

Now Bucephalus gave the Golden One a powerful tug at his clothes. Alexander looked at us in mock despair.

"I want to help you, too, but it seems Bucephalus won't let me! See you at supper, my friends!"

And off he went, galloping on Bucephalus, right into the deep forest. Hephaestion and I stayed in the green meadow, prudently collecting all of the herbs in his basket. When we were ready he took me to the stable and groomed me all by himself. He gave me cool water to drink and brought me a whole bucket of tasty barley gruel. I felt so very calm and secure in his company. No one had ever taken such good care of me. I wanted to stay with him forever.

**Credits And Chastisements **

Now the Bald Man came into the stable.

"Hephaestion! Why are you not still in the meadow? You can not have collected all those herbs already! And - why do you have a dog rose behind your ear? Those were not on the list!"

The Auburn Haired Boy blushed before he politely answered his stern tutor.

"Oh, it must have stuck there accidentally. I have collected all the plants, Aristotle. They are in the basket. I got the most amazing help from my friend here."

He gave me a fond hug and gently ruffled my mane. The Bald Man gave the basket a thorough inspection. He counted the herbs, finding all fifty properly arranged inside. Then he gave us some reluctant praise.

"You don't mean that the HORSE helped you search out all those herbs? Horses can do nothing with plants save eating them!"

"Castor here is no ordinary horse. He is brave and intelligent - and no other stallion can keep company with Bucephalus. "

"Yes, I see. Where is he, by the way? And, where is Alexander? He was supposed to help you with the herbs. "

"He and Bucephalus got a bit impatient. They went for a ride in the forest. They ought to be home anytime now. "

"Yes. Let's go to supper now. I will have something to tell Alexander and his black maned menace when they return, " the Bald Man sternly stated. "You were to collect all those herbs TOGETHER!"

He went away from the stable. Hephaestion gave him a worried look, filled with deep respect. Suddenly he threw his arms all around my neck.

"Oh, Castor, you are such a good horse, just the right one for me. I'm so sorry Father couldn't buy you. We cannot know what intentions the King has for you. "

I fondly nibbled at his glossy auburn hair, making soft and reassuring sounds. Somehow I knew all would turn out right for us.

In the midst of this tender moment I was overwhelmed by stark terror and despair. Something must have happened to Bucephalus and his Golden One! My Auburn Haired Friend shared my feelings. He suddenly put his hand over his heart, as if he experienced great difficulties in breathing.

"Oh, Alexander. Something must have happened to Alexander! Damn!! I'm always so well behaved. I should have taken you, too for a ride, following them!"

He ran after Aristotle, and soon they came back to the stables, bringing the two big dogs. Their eyes were filled with great anxiety and they spoke worriedly to each other.

**Alexander hadn't returned home for supper. **

**TBC**


	2. Wild Ride & Rescue Mission

Here comes the conclusion. Bucephalus wants to go on a wild ride with his Golden One. He is in for more action than he bargained for. The forests of Macedon are filled with unfamiliar menaces, difficult to cope with even for the bravest of war horses. Castor and Hephaestion ride to the rescue, and Aristotle must help his reckless students with much more than lectures and education. All the best wishes.

Read and enjoy// NorthernLight

TEMPLATE Title: Gifts From The Horse Goddess ( 2/2 )

Author: Northern Light

Feedback: Yes, on or off list, as you please. Archive: Yes, but please tell me.

Date: June 2007

Pairing: Alexander and Hephaestion.

Rating: PG

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions. You sure make my stories a better read.

Category: Historical AR.

Disclaimer: Not for gain. This is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and age and their great adventures.

Summary: Castor, Hephaestion's faithful and prudent war stallion, thinks back on how he first came to his Dear Master.

Warnings: Serious accident concerning major character. All will turn out well in the end, though.

Author's Note: The war horses were an important part of Alexander's great and fearsome army. They must have seen and experienced much of interest.

Botanic note: Rose colored water lilies are very rare in nature. There are some growing in ponds deep into the forests in my country. I don't know if they grew in the forests of ancient Macedon, but I wanted our friends to see them all the same.

Dedication: To Fredericka. You rightly reproached me when I forgot to mention Castor amongst Hephaestion's most faithful friends. This put my muses to work. I hope you enjoy the results.

**A Forest Close To Pella, 343 BC **

**Wild Ride Into The Forest**

Bucephalus took his new Young Master on a wild ride over the meadows. The soft green grass was growing so very high. It reached well over his haunches, tickling him with its panicles waving to and fro in the springtime breeze. Soon they came into the forest, following a broad path deep into the darkening foliage. The trees and brambles were all covered in green leaves. Bucephalus had never seen so many shades of green. They varied in a broad spectrum from the very lightest of yellowish green, to light green, to deep and dark green and turquoise. There were also firs, spruces and junipers, and some larches. The big war horse felt his mouth water from this beautiful sight. So much green and succulent foliage, it sure must be tasty. Well, it had to wait until later. The Golden One was taking him for a wild ride deep into the forest, and he was curious about all the new places they would see together.

Bucephalus had seen great changes to the better this last week. The Macedonians were a kind and horse loving people, and their country was filled with great pastures and an abundance of tasty food. He was together with his friend Olive, now called Castor, and their favorite mares Sapphire and Amethyst. Best of all were the Golden One and his beautiful and reliable Auburn Haired friend. He knew they would spend an eternity together, all filled with high adventure.

They rode past a dark green pond filled with rose colored water lilies. Alexander halted and let Bucephalus have a drink of the cool water. The war horse took a nibble of one of the water lilies, but he found that it was tough and slimy, and it didn't taste as good as it looked. After this short break they continued their wild ride. Bucephalus took great strides and jumps over stones and fallen tree trunks, and his young rider cheered him on.

Suddenly, there was a rustling and hissing sound in the thick, green grass. A big viper put its head up, letting its cloven tongue flicker to and fro. Bucephalus had never seen a snake before, and he reared up, neighing in fright and puzzlement. Then, he struck down upon this dangerous new foe, crushing it under his powerful right hoof. There was a strange thudding sound behind him, followed by a gasp and a scream and then silence.

He turned around, seeing his young rider lying very still, his head resting on a great, mossy boulder of stone. There was blood in his golden hair. At first it flowed freely, and then it turned into a slow trickle. Bucephalus gave him a soft nudge, When Alexander didn't move he nudged harder. No reaction. His breathing was very slow, almost non existent. Bucephalus gave up some frantic neighing and whinnying.

No one was listening. No one came to help them.

Bucephalus was all alone deep in the forest. For the very first time in his life the big war horse felt true fear and anguish. His young rider was the very first human to show him love and respect, and he wanted so very much to be brave and helpful. Now an accidental moment of fright had caused this terrible calamity.

Bucephalus sent an intense thought to his friend Castor and the Auburn Haired boy. Surely they would miss their friends, and would come and help, hopefully very soon.

There was a fierce grunting in the thick, deep green brambles. A big, monstrous animal came running straight at them. It had big, sharp and yellow tusks, and its small red eyes glared balefully at his young rider. Bucephalus reared up once more, striking this new monstrous foe right in the head with his big hoof. He was successful. The tusked monster fell down and didn't move.

Bucephalus felt no joy in his victory. His young rider was lying very still, out of his senses. His face was pale, and his breathing coming with great difficulty. Bucephalus nudged and nudged, futilely trying to make him wake up and move again.

Now he heard a sinister choir of howling and growling. A pack of hungry wolves came running up to him, their eyes glowing ferociously and their razor sharp teeth ready for a defenseless meal. They looked at his Golden Haired Rider, almost as if they knew him. Bucephalus was terrified. During ordinary circumstances he would have run far away as fast as possible. Now, he had not only himself to think about. His Young Rider was lying still and defenseless, completely dependent on him. Bucephalus placed himself astride over Alexander's unmoving body. He lowered his head and glared balefully at the wolves. At the same time he snorted ferociously and white smoke was actually emanating from his nostrils.

The pack of wolves were always hungry, and their Leader had once tried to eat the Golden Haired Boy, all in vain. Now they found him lying unmoving, but not defenseless. There was a horrible Black Demon standing astride over him, looking like he would be quite able to devour a whole pack of wolves. They ran around for a long time, howling, growling and yelping, but the Black Demon didn't go away. They couldn't even get a nibble at the Golden One. After an eternity of futile running and howling they leaped away deeper into the forest, intent on harassing some easier prey.

Bucephalus stood panting and trembling, looking around him in frightful vigilance. He was not so sure that he liked Macedon any more. It seemed like a very dangerous place, and his Young Golden Haired Rider had managed to attract all kinds of uncanny dangers.

Once more he sent intense thoughts to Castor and the Auburn Haired Boy. Where were they? They must come with help soon. Time was running out for his Young Rider.

**A Search For The Dear One**

"Good dogs! Good dogs! You must help us find Alexander and Bucephalus! It's of vital importance, " Aristotle told the dogs, as he wafted Bucephalus' saddle cloth before their sniffing muzzles. "Did you get a trace?"

The dogs eagerly wafted their tails and ran outside, as if they were setting out for some great entertainment. I envied them their carefree joyfulness. We horses were always wiser, more able to feel the hard realities of life. They were called Sirius and Procyon, and they had been with Alexander for a very long time.

Now the two cats, one coal black and the other shiny golden, came worriedly meowing and running around Hephaestion's feet as he proceeded to mount me.

"No, Achilles and Antigona, you cannot follow me out into the forest. You must stay here in the stable until we come back with Alexander." he kindly told them, scratching them behind their ears.

He had put a fine, blue saddle cloth on me, and a bridle soft and kind to my mouth. In a swift and powerful leap he was astride my back. This was a most peculiar feeling, since I had actually never had someone on my back before. I couldn't refrain from bolting and bucking as we set out in the courtyard.

"Whoa, Castor, whoa!, " my rider chastised me. "One might think that you had never been ridden before! Calm yourself down. You must take me safe and sound to Alexander's side!"

I nodded, realizing the serious situation. It felt good to have a rider on my back, and this one must be very special. He felt so very strong and reliable, filled with an inner calm and order, despite his deep worries for his Golden One. Off we went, straight after the dogs. Sirius and Procyon were merrily running along. They seemed to have found a fresh scent and we followed them over the meadows into a deep, green forest. Aristotle rode after us, carefully holding on to a leather satchel. He rode a stout mount in dark dappled gray. This one was called Mentor, and since he had picked up lots of learning from his Master he was by far the wisest horse in our stable!

I was brought up on the wide plains of Thessaly, and I had never seen such a deep and endless forest before. There were so many large and small trees, so many shades of green, so many tantalizing fragrances. I wanted very badly to stay and examine them all, but I knew the urgent quest of my Rider and faithfully carried on after the dogs. We came to a calm, green pond, filled with some strange and beautiful rose colored flowers. I couldn't understand how they were able to grow in the water, and I would so much have liked to take a bite on them. The dogs stayed for awhile at the pond, sniffing around in the thigh deep grass. Then they set off again, merrily barking and yelping. They ran so quickly that we were left behind. The forest was deepening and the path was getting more narrow and rough. I had to jump over several boulders and tree trunks. It was unfamiliar, but if my Rider hadn't been so badly upset, I would have enjoyed it immensely.

**Forest Findings**

Now we heard the dogs barking, eagerly signaling that they had found their Young Master. The barking soon changed into miserable howling, and it was mixed with desperate neighing. I could have recognized that frantic sound anywhere and anytime.

It was Bucephalus, and he was in desperate trouble!

My Rider beckoned me on with great anxiety. I ran on the narrow path, jumping over a broad tree trunk and another mossy boulder. Then we came upon such an upsetting sight that I instantly stopped. My Rider almost fell headlong over my neck, but he stayed on, despite the scream coming from him. It was so filled with horrified bereavement, I thought it was coming from the very depths of his Soul.

"Alexander! NO! Alexander!"

The Golden One was lying still and unmoving beside a mossy boulder. There was blood in his beautiful golden hair, and he looked as if he were already dead and gone. His face was so very white, like the salt stones we sometimes were given to lick on. Bucephalus stood at his side, desperately nudging him time and again, as a mare trying to force a reluctant foal up on its feet. I had never before seen my coal black friend in such a state. I was so very badly upset myself I started to tremble and gave up some sorrowful whinnyings. The dogs were at their young Master's side, sorrowfully howling and licking at his face.

My Auburn Haired Rider leaped off my back, throwing himself at Alexander's side. He grasped him and shook him violently, trying to make him wake up. There was no reaction whatsoever.

"Alexander! How are you? You must wake up! You cannot be gone, not now, not ever!"

His anguished screams were loud enough to make the Dead rise from their graves. I took a step to Bucephalus' side and helped him in his futile nudging. The Golden One didn't move, I couldn't even see if he was breathing. Hephaestion embraced him, his whole body shaking with desperate sobs. I placed my head over his shoulder, trying to be of comfort. Bucephalus did the same, and now the both of us were crying, too.

Aristotle and Mentor came up to us. The wise old teacher leaped off his horse and rushed over to the boys. He carefully lifted Hephaestion from his friend.

"There, there, just let me have a close look at him. Perhaps it's not so bad as it seems, " he gently told my Rider.

He thoroughly examined the Golden One, feeling for his pulse, checking on his breathing and looking carefully at the still bleeding head wound. He put his hands at the sides of it, probing the bones of the skull.

"He is alive, but just barely. He must have been lying here for some time, since the bleeding has almost stopped, "he calmly reasoned. "The head wound is not as bad as it looks. The bones are not damaged. He was lucky that the stone is covered with this thick layer of moss."

He brought his leather satchel and produced a clay jar and a piece of cloth. Then he poured a strong smelling liquid on it and carefully washed the head wound. The bleeding instantly stopped. He then produced a broad strip of linen and bound it around the head. The Golden One didn't move or wake up. We all looked with worry and anxiety as he tried to revive his patient. He gently shook him and patted his cheeks.

"Alexander! How is it? We are with you now. You must wake up and speak to us!"

There was no reaction to his gentle ministrations, not even a groan of pain, just some strained gasps for air.

"It is an ill sign that he has not regained consciousness by now. We must bring him back to the Palace immediately. I need to consult with Doctor Philip. " he worriedly told us. "He has had far more practice with difficult head wounds. "

"Damn me for being so well behaved!", Hephaestion cursed and slammed his fist into an innocent tree trunk. "I should have taken Castor for a ride and followed Alexander into the forest. If I had been with him this accident would never have happened!"

"Yes, you are right, Hephaestion, " Aristotle calmly told him, putting his arm around his shoulders. "But it is your nature to always stay calm and reasoning. Don't regret it! Now we must do our very best to help Alexander."

Hephaestion lifted his friend, holding him steadily in his arms. He was big and strong for his young age, and he had no difficulties handling the Golden One.

"Castor. Now, you must be a very good horse and carry us both home. Please, kneel before me so I can mount safely with Alexander. " He politely commanded me, but I was so badly upset and trembling from the frightful events that I didn't understand what he wanted from me. Since I had never been ridden before I had never received any proper education regarding what a Rider might expect.

Bucephalus now stepped forward and sank down on his haunches before Hephaestion. He was eagerly neighing and nodding his head, trying to show his willingness to be of help.

"No. I don't dare to ride you! You may throw us off again, just as you did to HIM!" Hephaestion spoke indignantly to my friend, but Aristotle put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hephaestion! I think you can safely accept his offer. He is a trained war horse. They only kneel like this before their true Rider and Master. He is big and strong enough to carry you both safely home to the Palace."

He now pointed at a dead viper on the ground. It's head had been crushed by a forceful strike.

"I don't think Bucephalus meant to throw Alexander off at all. He must have been scared by that viper and trampled it. And look over there! It seems we'll have roast boar for supper!"

There was an enormous boar on the ground. Its head was bashed in, as from a great hoof. Aristotle lifted it up, letting Mentor carry it. He then helped Hephaestion to mount Bucephalus with the Golden One in his arms. The giant black stallion was calm and steady, and he rose slowly, without upsetting his precious burden.

**Difficult Ride Back Home**

Never before had I seen Bucephalus trot forward in such a calm and steady walk. I walked by his side, trying to give support to Hephaestion as he was carrying the Golden One in his arms. Aristotle rode Mentor at the other side. The wise old horse walked as close as he could, allowing his Master to hold on to Hephaestion and his injured friend. The dead boar was lying in a hapless heap in front of the Bald Man, its head lolling to and fro. It was covered in razor sharp gray fur, and looked very tough and unsavory. I simply could not understand why my human friends thought about it as a tasty supper.

We all walked by the water lily pond. This time I was so concerned with our important mission that I couldn't take the time to study the beautiful rose colored flowers. The ride back to the Palace was a difficult one. We did our very best not to disturb our important patient, but soon he started to groan from pain and discomfort, and then he became violently sick. Bucephalus gently sank down on his haunches, allowing Hephaestion to better hold on to his friend, and help him. Aristotle jumped of Mentor and was quickly at their side. They lowered Alexander on the ground and held on to him, helping him through the last heavings of sickness. Afterwards, he was even paler, having turned into a translucent greenish white, and he was dripping from cold sweat. He was still groaning from pain and he didn't answer their worried questions.

"Alexander! How are you? You must wake up! Speak to us!"

We waited a while, giving him some time to rest and recover. He didn't wake up and didn't speak to us, and we became even more worried. Then we had to resume our slow walk back to the Palace. My concern for our Dear One was totally consuming me, so I didn't see the succulent green grass on the meadows. As the stables drew near I heard Hephaestion and Aristotle speak worriedly to each other.

"What will become of us, coming home to King Philip with Alexander in this state? And, what will Queen Olympias do to us?"

**Royal Wrath and Worry**

We walked straight in to the courtyard, our heads drooping from sorrow and dismay. The Black Maned Man came running towards us, closely followed by the One Eyed King and a woman wrapped in fiery red veils. She had the most angry looking red mane I had ever seen, and I understood my friends fearfulness. The Fiery Queen was screaming wildly and madly at us, and I trotted away, being most upset.

"Aristotle! What have you done to my Alexander? You were supposed to give him safe tutoring, not letting him ride off all on his own into the dangerous forest!"

"I knew that horse was dangerous! I would never have bought it for Alexander - but he was so stubborn. It all seemed so very well, like an Omen of Good Will!"

The One Eyed King ran towards Alexander, and I could see tears running from his one good eye. He took his son in his arms and proceeded to carry him indoors. Alexander was very white, and there was fresh blood on the linen wrapped around his head. Aristotle came up to him, trying to explain.

"Sire. You must not reproach Bucephalus. The horse has behaved excellently through all this calamity. He didn't throw your son off willingly. No, he was scared by a viper, and this enormous boar. He kicked them both so violently that they died. Alexander must have fallen off when he fought the dangerous animals. Bucephalus stayed by his side, like a true war horse, and he has done his very best to carry your son safely home. "

"How is Alexander?, " he worriedly asked. "I don't like this pallor in him. "

"He struck his head against a stone covered in thick moss. He has a head wound with some bleeding, but there is no fracture in his skull. There might be internal damage, through. I fear your son is very ill, Sire."

They now carried the Golden One into the Palace. Hephaestion followed, his shoulders drooping in such deep sorrow I had never seen the likes before. We horses wanted to follow them all indoors, but the Black Maned Man handled us over to the stable hands.

"You must take good care of these horses. " he adamantly ordered. "They have been badly upset from this sorrowful business. We all must pray and hope that the Crown Prince makes a swift recovery."

He went into the Palace, and we looked sadly at the stairs, wishing we could follow him inside, too.

**Anxious Vigil In The Stable**

The stable hands were good to us, giving us a proper grooming, buckets with cool water, our mangers filled with fresh hay and also buckets with warm barley gruel. We were so upset by the horrors in the forest that we couldn't eat. Bucephalus stood with his head drooping low, feeling deep sorrow and anxiety for his young Master.

"How is Alexander? I want to go to him! NOW!!!"

He forcibly kicked at the box door, making it thunder and creak, but it didn't give way. I came up to him, gently nibbling at his black mane.

"No, don't do that, my friend. It's to no avail. I have seen how the humans do when they open it."

I stuck my head out from the box and quickly found the iron hasp. It took some time, but then I had it between my teeth and managed to lift it. Now it was an easy matter to open the door. We were now free to go and see for ourselves how Alexander was. The stable hands tried to hold us back, but since we were much bigger and stronger, and firmly determined to get out from our stable, they were quite unable to stop us.

**Surprise Visit**

We galloped over the courtyard, pushing the Royal Guards away as we went into the castle. It was easy to find our way indoors. Alexander's wonderful smell of violets and lavender was all over the palace, and we followed it through the corridors. All servants and courtiers were frightened and cried out in sheer outrage.

"Horses! There are HORSES in the palace! Someone must make them go away at once!"

Now we came to one finely ornate door, closely guarded. People were standing all around, whispering in worried voices, and looking most anxious. We knew we had reached our destination.

**Anxious Vigil In The Palace**

Hephaestion sat at Alexander's bedside, desperately holding on to his right hand. It was so very cold and clammy, and there was no movement at all, not even a faint trembling. His friend was still very pale, his face as white as the fine linen cushion he was resting on. Doctor Philip had seen to him. He had stopped the bleeding from the head wound and changed the dressings. The young Prince had not moved or cried out at all during the procedures. The good doctor was not optimistic about his Royal patient.

"It's a very bad sign that Alexander has not regained consciousness by now, " he told them. "The head wound is not dangerous. It will heal in no time, and there are no fractures to the bones of his skull. But I fear there must be some other, more serious injury inside. It's important that we keep close watch over him. It might be helpful to talk to him and remind him that we all are here and want him back with us!"

They all stifled some groans of sorrow and dismay. King Philip sat at Alexander's bedside, his face gray with worry. Queen Olympias was at his side, holding on to Alexander with her right hand, her left hand clutching at King Philip's right hand. Her grasp was so strong and frantic that the King was bleeding from the pressure of her sharp nails. The Royal parents were sharing their grief and worry. It was a rare sight, them being together and not constantly arguing. Cleitus found this a sure sign of the serious situation. He stood at the foot of the bed, together with doctor Philip and Aristotle.

What would happen if Alexander didn't wake up at all?

**Memories Of Happier Times**

Hephaestion felt something tickling him behind his right ear. He reached out for it, getting a wilted dog rose in his hand. Looking at it, he was overcome by memories and his mind drifted away to the happy and untroubled moment attached to it.

_// He toiled together with Alexander in the green meadow. His friend had always been more gifted in all kinds of studies. His mind was keener and sharper than most, his memory uncannily clear, and he was especially good in recognizing plants and flowers and their healing abilities. Hephaestion was a master of calm reasoning and calculations, and he always had the patience and ability to make things clear and ready. In their studies they made a perfect team, and Aristotle reluctantly admired them for the wonderful ways that they became complete together. _

_They looked thoroughly in the green grass, quickly finding the first ten herbs on the list. It was a warm and sunny summer day, one of the finest this year. The sun was burning hot on their shoulders and golden and auburn hair manes. Sweet fragrances rose from the succulent grass and beautiful meadow flowers as they bent together looking for the required herbs. Hephaestion felt a wonderful smell of violets and lavender. He looked after those sweet smelling flowers, since they were on the list. _

_They were nowhere to be found. _

_He realized the wonderful fragrance came from Alexander and his beautiful golden hair. He must have washed it with some expensive mixture he had gotten from the Queen's special supplies. _

_Hephaestion got more and more distracted from the collecting of herbs, but he set his mind on the task all the same. Now he felt a hand gently striking his back and shoulders, gently pulling him closer and closer to the dog roses. The horses looked with great curiosity at the proceedings. _

_"No, we must do the collecting first. Aristotle ordered us..." _

_"Yes, I know, but we can do that later. No one will know..." _

_The grass was so soft, warm and sweet smelling, like the very best of cushions. The dog roses formed a curtain, offering complete seclusion and immersing them in a mist of the most wondrous fragrances. Hephaestion leaned back in the arms of his Beautiful Golden One. Alexander plucked a dog rose in an especially deep rose colour. He plucked away all the thorns before putting it behind the right ear of his True Steadfast Friend, looking at him with love and admiration. _

_"Oh, Phai, you are so beautiful. I wish we could stay like this forever..." _

_They melted into each others arms, feeling the warmth and sweet fragrances building around them...// _

One remaining thorn cut him in his right thumb. He woke up from his sweet daydreaming, seeing Alexander lying white and still in his bed. There had been no change at all. He felt a hot tear breaking forth. It fell from his eye, right on to the chin of the Golden One lying so still and pale in his Royal bed.

"Oh, Alexander..."

**Living Nightmare**

_// Alexander was walking all alone in a scorching, hot desert landscape. The sun was badly burning him, and it gave him a roaring headache, threatening to split his skull open. Two horses, one black as the night and the other shining auburn, were with him, sorrowfully neighing for food, water and company. They tried to eat some strange, knobbly green plants, looking like big pin cushions. Sharp thorns and prickles protruded from them, and they viciously stung at the horses' muzzles, making the plants inedible. _

_Alexander himself was very thirsty, his throat raw and parched from marching through this dry and hostile landscape. The heat was soaring and shimmering around him, creating all kinds of uncanny illusions. He saw shadows, reminding him of his parents, Black Cleitus, doctor Philip and Aristotle. _

_There was one above all else, one with glossy auburn hair and the most wonderful blue eyes. _

_A tear fell on his chin, like a precious diamond. At first it was as scorching hot as the scalding desert sun. Then it cooled him down, and even quenched his thirst, in a better way than cool spring water or the finest or wines. // _

**Awakening**

Alexander begun to writhe to and fro in his bed. He turned his head with great difficulty, and then he lifted one hand, feeling his brow, groaning from discomfort. His beautiful gray eyes slowly opened, taking in all of his surroundings. They were filled with pain, but looked clear and keen as always. All his worried watchers gave up a sigh from sheer relief.

"Mother! Father! Hephaestion! Cleitus! And - Aristotle and doctor Philip! "he asked in bewilderment, his voice was weak but still carrying. "Why are you all here at my bedside?"

"My Prince, you had a bad fall from your horse and hurt your head, " doctor Philip explained. "You have been unconscious for many hours. You had us really worried. I'm so glad you are with us once more!"

The good doctor gave his patient a fond and reassuring tap on his shoulder. Then Hephaestion and Queen Olympias embraced Alexander from both sides, lying all over him, crying from happiness and the release of all their fears and worries. King Philip and Cleitus looked at them from above, embracing each other out of sheer joy. Alexander managed to give his friend and mother a reassuring hug, but soon he gave up an agonized groan.

"Ooooh, My head hurts something awful. I think you must let me be!"

"Yes, you must leave my patient alone, " doctor Philip sternly recommended. "I will fetch a soothing mixture to take his headache away, and then you must let Alexander have some sleep and rest. I think he will come out of this without any permanent damage. "

The good doctor went away. Soon he returned with a medicine cup in turquoise painted clay. It was brimming with a sweet smelling purple concoction. He carefully lifted his Royal patient, gently holding his head in the crook of his arm, and then he lifted the cup to Alexander's lips.

"Here, Alexander. Drink this now. It will take the pain away and let you sleep. When you wake up again you will be feeling much better. "

Alexander drank it all, and then fell back on the pillow. All his pain soon eased a bit, and he closed his eyes. Hephaestion and his parents stayed at his bedside, ready to sit up and watch over him.

**Precious Gift**

Now there was heard a loud, clattering noise outside the chamber. A worried servant came rushing inside.

"Sire! It's the new horses! They have escaped from the stables, and they had the audacity to trot right into the castle. We simply cannot make them go away!"

King Phlip and Cleitus went out. They were immediately pushed aside as Bucephalus and Castor trotted straight in to Alexander's chamber. They went to his bedside, giving him worried looks and whinnies as they pushed Hephaestion and Olympias away.

"Oh, my good horses, what are you doing in my bed chamber? Why are you not out grazing in the meadow?", Alexander asked as he lifted his hands and gently patted their muzzles and ruffled their manes.

"You must stay calm and not frighten my family and servants! You are not supposed to be indoors, but I'm so glad you came here!"

"Yes, Alexander. They are no ordinary horses. I clearly see how they care for you, "King Philip said, looking with surprise at his son's equine visitors. "I have never heard of horses paying a sick call to anyone!"

Now Castor put his head over Hephaestion's shoulder, mixing his silken auburn mane with the boy's auburn hair. He gently blew some warm air, smelling of hay and herbs, into Hephaestion's ear. At the same time he looked at the king, his big brown eyes so filled with longing that all party knew what the good horse wished. King Phlip gave Castor and Hephaestion a fond smile and put his hands on their heads.

"My dear Hephaestion and Castor. I've never seen a rider and horse better suited to each other, " the King told them. "Hephaestion, if you are to follow my son out in the wide world on adventures you must be properly mounted. I hope you will accept this extraordinary horse as a gift from me and Alexander. "

The auburn stallion happily nodded his big head. Hephaestion was at a loss for words at the King's generosity, and it took him a long time to answer.

"Yes, Sire, I will be glad to have Castor with me. He is an unusual horse, gifted with much reason and many good qualities. My sincere thanks. "

Alexander looked with love and pleasure at his friend, his beloved horses and parents. Then he fell asleep, his features calm and free from pain and distress.

Castor and Bucephalus were led back to the stable. Now they were happy and ate their hay and barley gruel with a hearty appetite, before they fell asleep in their box.

This night in Macedon there was happiness both in the stable and in the Castle.

**At The Water Lily Pond**

After a week, Alexander and Hephaestion came to the stable once more, closely followed by two older, black maned youths who seemed to be keeping watch over them. We were happy to see our young riders again. Alexander had regained his color, but he was walking a bit unsteadily and Hephaestion gave him some discreet support. They put on our saddle cloths and mounted. The other pair took Sapphire and Amethyst and followed us closely.

We went straight into the forest, at a calm and steady walk. Alexander was wavering to and fro, but Bucephalus walked with great care, not to upset his dear burden. Hephaestion gave his friend some worried glances as he rode close to him, even holding his arm around his back.

"Alexander, it's too early for you to be up and about, "he prudently told the Golden One. "We can stay in the Palace Gardens today and go for a ride later on this week."

"No, Phai. Doctor Philip told me I was better and allowed me to go outdoors, "Alexander stubbornly answered. "Bucephalus must come into the forest with me once more. It's important for his training - and - there are some wonderful places I would like our new friends to see."

We pressed on in a steady walk, until we arrived at the water lily pond. The water lilies were as beautiful as I remembered them, floating like rose colored gems on the sparkling green water. There was soft succulent grass at the borders of the pond, and the meadow surrounding it was filled with fragrant flowers in all the rainbow's colors. Our young riders dismounted and sat down in the grass. As if out of nowhere, a basket filled with bread, fruit and ham, and a jar smelling of grape juice which had turned strangely overripe, was produced. There was even some honey cakes for us horses. Our riders and their guardians had their meal sitting in the green grass.

Afterwards, Alexander and Hephaestion took their rest, soundly sleeping in each others arms. Their young guardians stood with their backs leaning on an old oak, keeping close watch over them.

As soon as we horses were let free, I nibbled at the rose colored water lilies, finding them almost too beautiful to eat. To my great surprise they were tough and slimy, and not very tasty at all. Bucephalus looked at me and stated.

"I could have told you that those flowers look better than they taste, my friend, but you had to see that for yourself!"

We walked around, grazing at the soft, fragrant grass and flowers. It was a wonderful way of spending a sunny summer afternoon.

All was well, and I knew we would have a great time together with our young riders.

**The End**


End file.
